wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Elena Eremina
St. Petersburg, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-present |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Alexandra Kiryashova |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Elena Vyachelavovna Eremina (Russian: Елена Вячеславовна Еремина; born July 29 in St. Petersburg) is an elite Russian gymnast. She is the 2017 World All-Around and Uneven Bars silver medalist, as well as the 2016 Junior European All-Around Champion. Junior Career 2012-2013 Eremina's elite debut came at the 2012 Dityatin Cup, where she placed sixteenth in the all-around. She returned to the Dityatin Cup the following year and took home team, all-around, and uneven bars gold medals, a balance beam bronze medal, and placed fourth on floor exercise. She competed at the Russian Hopes competition, winning vault, uneven bars, and balance beam, and placing fifth in the all-around and sixth with her team. Her international debut came at the Pas de Calais International in France, where she won all-around, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, team silver, and vault bronze medals. 2014 At the Russian Championships in April, she placed fourth with her team and won the all-around, vault, and uneven bars. In December, she won team, all-around, and uneven bars silver at the Pas de Calais International in France. 2015 At the Russian Junior Championships in April, she won vault gold, balance beam silver, uneven bars bronze, and placed fourth with her team and in the all-around, and sixth on floor. In late July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia. She won gold with her team, bronze on vault, and placed sixth on floor. In the fall, she competed at the Japan Junior International, winning all-around bronze and placing fifth on vault, sixth on floor, and eighth on bars and beam. 2016 Eremina competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning balance beam gold, vault and uneven bars bronze, all-around bronze, and placing seventh with her team. She was then named to the junior Russian team for the European Championships in Bern, Switzerland. There, she helped Russia win team gold, and additionally won all-around gold and balance beam bronze. She also placed sixth on vault and eighth on floor exercise. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning all-around and vault silver and placing sixth on uneven bars. At the Voronin Cup in December, she won team and all-around gold and vault and uneven bars silver. Senior Career 2017 With her late July 2001 birthdate, Eremina made her senior debut in 2017, missing the Rio Olympics by almost eight months. She first competed at the Russian Championships in late February. She won all-around and floor exercise silver, team bronze, and placed fifth on bars and beam. In March, she took part in the Stuttgart Team Challenge in Germany, helping the Russian team to a gold medal. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning gold on uneven bars, bronze with her team, and placing fourth in the all-around and sixth on floor exercise. Later that month, she competed at the European Championships in Cluj-Napoca, Romania. There, she just fell short of the medals in the all-around, finishing fourth. She won silver on the uneven bars and placed eighth on floor exercise. In August, she competed at the Russian Cup in Ekaterinburg, winning team, all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise silver, and balance beam bronze. In October, she competed at her first World Championships, qualifying to the all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam finals. In the all-around, she won bronze, in the uneven bars final, she won silver, and in the balance beam final she placed fifth. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, winning silver on uneven bars and placing sixth on vault, seventh on balance beam, and eighth on floor exercise. 2018-2019 Eremina had surgery on her spine in February, causing her to take six months off to recover.spinal surgery and recovery She returned to competition at the Russian Championships the following year, winning bronze with her team and placing fifteenth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Korea Cup, placing fifth on beam, seventh on bars, and eighth on floor. In August, she returned to the Russian Cup, placing tenth in the all-around. In late November, she won silver on bars and placed fourth on beam at the Voronin Cup. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Fearsome Flight” by Cirque du Soleil References